


The Void Stares Back

by KEPEROFTHEDEEP, kybear



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Demon Tord, M/M, Monster Tom, Sad Tom, Werewolf edd, edd gives best hugs, guns so many guns, incorrect science, lots of cussing and hugs, matt drinks blood, mixing science with magic is a bad idea, paul and pat are parents, sad tord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEPEROFTHEDEEP/pseuds/KEPEROFTHEDEEP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kybear/pseuds/kybear
Summary: Tord and Edd both run a company that deals with the military Edd is the head of public relations side of the company and Tord runs really everything else cause he started this thing and he'll be damned if he lets Edd take control. Tom is just a man trying to pay his bills and keep his slight medical problem under wraps.  Really kids this should teach you not to mix magic with science cause then you end up with things like this.





	1. Rents Due Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing

It was a beautiful day the birds were singing the sun was shining and for once Tom was not suffering from a killer headache, due to a late night of drinking and fighting. His roommate Matt, who was an old childhood friend and a really good cook had gotten him an interview with a company he caters for. Tom had spent all morning getting ready for this big interview his hair was done and he had even gotten a new pair of contacts hiding his solid black orbs from view, the contacts were itchy and made his eyes hurt after a while but he would like to not be judge for something he was born with. He put on one of the few nice shirts he owned and a pair dress pants that didn't have either a hole or a stain on them before leaving his one bedroom apartment, he ignored the piece of paper taped to his door telling him his rent was due. The once beautiful day turned to shit half way through his walk there, by the time he got there he was soaked and out of breath. There was a short man with the start of a beard waiting for him. The man looked at his watch before looking at his dripping clothes "Well at least your on time, name's Paul head of the Aeroscience division." He started walking deeper into the building his hands waving as he talked with a thick polish accent. Tom rushed to keep up with his fast pace, mentally cursing at his wet shoes "So basically your job would be to run documents and other highly classified things around to the other Sections, you will be present for meeting and will be taking notes but really you will mostly be working under Edd and Tord and doing task for them." Tom nodded as they entered the elevator, the cold air making his wet clothes so much colder. Paul put his badge against a scanner before heading to the top floor, "so you think you can handle all that work?" the polish man quickly turned to face him his eyebrow raised. Tom gave a small smile "Well,yes Sir" he could feel the tips of his ears heat up as he tried to stare down the slightly scary man. Paul smiled at him and patted his back, "Good answer kid" Tom stumbled from the force of the hopefully friendly pats.

Tom looked back at the tall building holding a small plastic card with his name and photo on it, he still could not believe that he had gotten the job. He made his way down the street heading to Matt's little cafe. The small brick building was crammed in between all the gray and sliver skyscrapers. It was called the Nightingale and service the best dink and food with a nice warm atmosphere. Matt was a great cook and loved sharing his creations with others and even brought most of the nights left overs to the homeless shelter down the street and left water and food out for stray dogs and cats. Tom had told him once before just to make it an animal cafe but Matt had turned the idea down after a few days of thinking. The man behind the counter was short and had a few tattoos his hair was cut in a military like style he had a bit of flour on his hands probably just having finished helping Matt making cakes. Tom smiled and waved at him leaning against the counter. "Afternoon Will hows the donuts selling today" the other man gave him a flat look before shaking his head a fond smile on his lips. "well Tom why don't you tell me?" he looked around first before passing Tom a donut. Tom quickly shoved it into his mouth looking around making sure Matt hadn't saw. Tom liked Will he was a good kid even if he had gone to prison the story on why was never the same in one rendition he went to jail after blowing up a flower shop another story was that he robbed a bank no one was to sure what the truth was. Tom sat and chatted with him for a while before Matt came from the back the ginger squealed and rushed to Tom pulling him into a back breaking hug. Tom wheezed as he tried to escape the hug "Matt you saw me this morning please your breaking my back!" he tapped on the other shoulder desperate for air. Matt jumped back quickly checking him over and fixing his only nice shirt. "Sorry friend i was just to excited! Oh that reminds me how did the interview go?"


	2. Did you Want Coffee of Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ya'll ever have that moment when you debt homicide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been gone was having a hard time on how i wanted to write this and with some emotional stuff that is going on with my life, i hope yall enjoy this chapter still not sure that i liked how i wrote it or not

Tom had not been prepare to meet the two asshole who ran the company, truth be told he doesn't think anyone is ever ready to meet with them be it hard core military men or the poor poor interns. Neither of them sane in Toms opinion Edd was eccentric moving a mile a minute and cracking joke while some how keeping and eye on everything going on around him. He was a very scruffy looking dude as well around 6'4" and packed with muscle with a soft layer of fat making him look like a bear that was debating on whether or not he was going to break you if you so much as miss place a stapler mush less actually lose a file. The man also had a very unhealthy codependency to cola, Tom was actually worried about how many cans the man drank, the slight smell of smoke followed him around but Tom never saw him smoking unlike the other owner who smokes like a house on fire. Tom was pretty sure Tord was really Satan and he didn't even try to hide how much he dislike Tom, even though he had done all that was asked of him with out even so much as a small sassy reply which is the cause of many many write ups in previous jobs. If Tom had to descried Tord in three words they would be Dick, Asshole, and Asshole. Tord was around 6'2" and was also in great shape but still not as large as Edd. Tord unlike Edd didn't try to act nice he was always a dick and was the no bullshit partner of the company Tom had seen many people leave Tord's office in tears or at least close to tears as a military officer can get. Really Tord was like an evil bond villain he even had a trap door in is office for when he fired people .And that leaves Tom the poor new secretary for both of those assholes, Edd with his smirk while he plans pranks and different tasks that are more and more ridicules as Tom completes them, and Tord the man who pushed Tom to the end of his own rope having him run around the building getting reports and other things the man needs from the heads of operations or even HR. Tord unlike Edd never says thanks when Tom comes back with the file he needs after having to wrangle different divisions for hours. Tom only really like Paul and Patryk the two Polish men, who yes also push his buttons and bust his balls about things but always jump to help when Tom his trying to figure out a new part of the building or even just sitting down and having lunch with him or the one time Patryk offered to drive him to the minute clinic when he got sick after drinking a coffee one of the Science interns had given him. Paul had told him the next day that the intern was no longer working there after Edd had caught wind of what had happened. It was after this Incident were his interactions with both Edd and Tord started to get really fucking strange.

In the days that followed the coffee incident Tord had been  _nicer_ no wait that's not the word for what ever Tord was doing it seemed like the man was cautious like he was waiting for a bomb to go off when ever Tom was in the same room as him. And Edd was no better his whole demeanor had changed he seem almost scared to anger Tom which was bull shit if you asked Tom. Both Tord and Edd were constantly asking him about how he felt or if he was hiving and medical issues which was starting to piss him off. 

It was another day at Robot Corp when the proverbial shoe dropped Tom being the good worker he is, was just running around trying to get a very important file for a large contract that the company had scored with some Government or something it really wasn't any of toms business and it was even toms job to keep track of this file that was the Mechanics Divisions job which tom was not apart of but it seem that the Head of said Division didn't realize this and had start to scream and rip into him about the lost file. Now it doesn't take much to anger tom on a good day but today wasn't a good day his plan was just to grin and bare the verbal assault. A stabbing pain had been resting behind his eyes all day and the longer he stood there and listen to this the more his eyes stated to burn. HE rubbed at them thinking it was just his contacts and this earned him some more yelling "OH SO NOW YOU"ER NOT EVEN GOING TO LISTEN ARE YOU WHAT AM I BORING YOU WELL TO BAD YOU LITTLE FUCK YOU LOST MY DIVISION A VERY LARGE CONTRACT SO START PACKING YOU SHIT UP CAUSE YOU ASS IS GRASS AND I'M THE LAWN MOWER" The heavy set man was trying to lean over him But Tom was 6'2" and in a very bad mood so really you can't blame him for punching the man in the mouth, cause at this point it seemed like he was already out of a job. What he didn't expect to happen was the cracking pain in his spine after the violent out burst. He screeched his legs giving out as the pain got worse moving along his spine and down his arms and legs. The sound of his screams brought others to the room he could hear people yelling and giving orders but his brain couldn't make out the words. Soon his vision was just a purple haze he could hear the sirens going off and the sound of crunching metal and guns being fired. Tom didn't really understand what was happening around him he felt like he was floating for a while, when he did come back to the world of the living he was strapped down in a room that looked like a bomb had gone off in it. He could see not only Paul and Patryk but also Tord and Edd all four of them looking like they had gone toe to toe with a Dragon and lost. Tom looked around confused as fuck " The fuck happened to you guys?" He frowned as Tord started to laugh even though he looked like he had been put through a paper shredder " You  _sint_ drage" this cause Paul to snort and Tom to be even more confused. "Can anyone tell me what the fuck happened?" 


End file.
